blueoystercultfandomcom-20200215-history
7 Screaming Diz-Busters
"7 Screaming Diz-Busters" is the fourth track from Blue Öyster Cult's second studio album, Tyranny and Mutation. Its lyrics are largely incoherent, but appear to describe an encounter with evil beings. During live performances, Eric Bloom adds a spoken part detailing an encounter with the devil. Personnel Blue Öyster Cult * Eric Bloom - vocals, stun guitar, synthesizers * Donald "Buck Dharma" Roeser - lead guitar, vocals * Allen Lanier - keyboards, vocals * Joe Bouchard - bass, keyboards, vocals * Albert Bouchard, drums, vocals Production * Murray Krugman - producer * Sandy Pearlman - producer * Tim Geelan - engineer * Lou Schlossberg - engineer * Phil Giambalvo - engineer * Jack Ashkinazy - mastering Lyrics They held their heads with laughs of pain They learned from men who’d just refrain From glancing at a mirror’s face Seven screaming diz-busters Who lurked behind the rose Cast iron for a bloodstream And ice behind their eyes On each and all those holy nights When duster’s dust becomes the sale And Lucifer the light The light They’re long so long this time of year When stars be crossed by twirling fear You don’t suppose I’d prove surprised Well seven screaming diz-busters Should go the route and die Without that warmth they’ve learned to crave With hardened smiles and evil signs Bury me near the secret cove So they’ll not know the way Bury me there behind the rose So they’ll not rile my grave I’ll not reveal whose name’s still lost Well their laughs of pain Ah, ha ha ha! And their harder smiles And their rigid arms And their evil signs Yeah the longer days ah, the longer nights Oh, yeah the longer Yeah, they’re longer still On each and all those holy nights When duster’s dust becomes the sale And Lucifer the light (Lucifer the light) (Lucifer the light) (Lucifer the light) (Lucifer the light) (Lucifer the light) Oh, the light (Lucifer the light) I can’t stand the light (Lucifer the light) I can’t stand it now (Lucifer the light) No (Lucifer the light) Can’t stand the light (Lucifer the light) (Lucifer the light) Can’t stand the light (Lucifer the light) Can’t stand the light (Lucifer the light) (Lucifer the light) Can’t stand the light (Lucifer the light) Oh no! (Lucifer the light) Aahhh (Lucifer the light) (Lucifer the light) I can’t I can’t (Lucifer the light) No (Lucifer the light) Can’t stand it (Lucifer the light) Can’t stand it, no (Lucifer the light) Can’t stand it (Lucifer the light) Can’t (Lucifer the light) Can’t I can’t I can’t can’t can’t can’t stand it (Lucifer the light) (Lucifer the light) Just can’t stand the light (Lucifer the light) one (Lucifer the light) two (Lucifer the light) three (Lucifer the light) four (Lucifer the light) five (Lucifer the light) six (Lucifer the light) And seven Trivia * In live performances, particularly apparent in the On Your Feet or on Your Knees performance, two major changes were made to the song. ** The second chorus is partially changed to "Seven screaming diz-busters / They're hardly friends of mine / Each with hearts before they kill / Hardened smiles and evil signs." Live performances from that point forward used either version, or a combination of both. ** During and after the "Lucifer the light" outro, Eric Bloom describes the narrator's acquaintance with Lucifer. In later performances, the story was either used, omitted, or shortened. Category:Songs Category:Tyranny and Mutation